


DoomSlayer vs the Power of Henti

by orphan_account



Category: Doom (Video Games)
Genre: Doom, Doom smexy time, Egg Laying, Eggpreg, Eggs, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Hdoom, Hentai, Other, Pregnancy, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: I dedicate this fic to that one tentacle in the stair well of the first Doom Eternal mission “Hell on Earth”If I had a penny for every time it anally fucked me in nightmare I’d be able to buy the PS5 at scalper prices(The title summed it up pretty well. I put a bunch a rape warnings due to some questionable stuff that happens but it’s nothing too hardcore or really sick and twisted)Anyways... enjoy?
Relationships: Doom Slayer | Doomguy/demon(s), Doom Slayer | Doomguy/tentacle(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	DoomSlayer vs the Power of Henti

The Slayer wandered deeper into the super gore nest, crawling over large tentacles and avoiding the strange sticky tentacles coating the walls. He wondered why there were so many tentacles. It was one thing to have a few tentacles leap up from a hole in the ground and slap you around, but another thing entirely to have the floor squelch underfoot with their masses. Needless to say, it was yet another part of hell that disgusted him. 

As he went deeper into the nest, he came across a large open room with a strange crater in the floor. Walking over to it’s edge, he glanced at the crater. It had steep sides that, of course, were swarming with tentacles, but the most interesting part was a strange black shiny chunk of metal in the very center. Despite his better judgment, he carefully slid down the side and grabbed the metal piece, but no matter how had he yanked it wouldn’t free itself from the surrounding gore and tentacles. 

Rolling his eyes, he turned and began scaling up the steeply slanted walls. At this stage in the invasion he couldn’t waste time on a distraction no matter how shiny. 

With a loud “pop” the metal piece freed itself from the gore. It sat on the floor completely untouched by the tentacles around it. The Slayer turned his head to stare at the suspicious metal. This all seemed much too strange...

He bent down to grab the metal but it was stuck in seemingly nothing once more. Rage caught up with him, and he pulled as hard as he could at the metal, annoyed that it wouldn’t budge. He was the DoomSlayer a simple piece of metal shouldn’t be an issu-

A force hit his backside, knocking the breath out of him and sending him flying forwards into the side of the crater. The tentacles on the side immediately exploded to life, and quickly bounded his hands, chest, and head. Struggling like hell, he attempted to push himself backwards, but he was blocked by a strange slimy tentacle that was slowly feeling up his calves and thighs. 

Suddenly, he very much regretted crawling down into the crater. 

He popped his head free, and he looked back in horror at the monstrosity that began undoing the armor on his legs. In a panic he struggled and flailed his limbs around; then, the tentacles tied him down twice as strong. The sound of his helmet being forced against the squishy floor made his stomach turn. 

The tentacle behind him gently rubbed the man’s crotch, but before he could even process the action it moved back to his legs.

He had assumed the tentacle was about to stab him straight through, but this... was interesting to say the least. His fear dissipated in an instant, and he waited patiently for whatever the tentacle was going to do next. Honestly, the creature seemed nervous and even a bit shy, quickly touching him and then darting away. He could understand why, of course. The demon couldn’t hold him forever, and if he was pissed off at the end of all this the demon would be sure to feel his wrath. 

Several small tentacles wiggled their way under his breastplate and mesh suit; they began toying with him, rubbing his nipples and feeling up and down his chest. 

He sucked in a breath suddenly very interested in where this was going. 

The tentacle behind him pried off the last armor plating that stood between it and the Slayer. All things considered, the tentacle wasn’t that big or thick, compared to the hostile ones he has previously encountered, maybe it was a couple inches thick and a few feet or so long. Still huge but, he paused to think of a fitting word, manageable. It pressed itself against his mesh under-suit, occasionally giving his crotch a painfully small amount of attention. 

He groaned and leaned into the touch, already feeling his pants tighten in the crotch. 

The creature slowly slid over the bulge and began toying with the man’s inner thighs. 

It only frustrated him more. The man balled his hands into fists, the rage of being teased like this threw him into a fit, and he stuck his ass in the air and spread his legs apart a bit. If the tentacle didn’t get the message he’d have to get a neon sign saying “FUCK ME” with an arrow pointing to his ass to get the point across.

The tentacle didn’t change its pace, ignoring the pitiful, tortured noises coming from the Slayer’s helmet. Only when the man made a noise that truly sounded needy did the creature give in and greedily rub his growing bulge.

The Slayer cried out in a mix of frustration and passion; he struggled his hands free from the bondage. One hand went to his backside and tore at the mesh, revealing his tender ass, while the other went to his member, freeing it from his pants and desperately rubbing it with vigor. The tentacles made a sort of chuckling noise and quickly captured his naughty, wandering hands and forced them into bondage once more. 

Now, the creature did feel bad for the squirming man below it. Carefully, it began feeling up his now exposed asshole, slipping in a half inch of its tender tip and gently pulling back out. The last thing the tentacle wanted was to harm the man for it would definitely be its demise. It began producing gracious amounts of lubricant in preparation all while rubbing the hole and slipping inside an inch for a little tease. 

The Slayer was quivering in anticipation; his cock twitched and demanded attention, tightening his stomach up. 

Before he could even let out another pitiful groan, the tentacle pushed itself deep inside him. His bondages let him slip free as another large tentacle wrapped around his mid section, forcefully setting him down on the original tentacle until it completely disappeared inside him. The stretch was underwhelming; despite the length, there was only a few inches of soft girth. He shifted back and forth in a futile effort to make himself feel fuller and put more pressure on his sweet spot. The tentacle inside him had stopped moving and the others surrounding it began to force the man’s legs into an eagle spread, pinning them down. The previous tentacles that had bound him slithered towards him and twisted around his member. 

Unable to even begin relaxing at the stimulation, he felt something hit his hole with an odd force. It almost felt as though it was inside his new tentacle friend. His confusion mounted as the pain on his hole increased, making him whine like a bitch. Kicking his legs, he tried to wiggle away from whatever the hell the creature was planning. His confusion and fear was finally stopped when the tentacle wrapped around his midsection gave him a little rub on his stomach. Instantly, the realization hit him as the pain began to bare down on his over-stretched hole. He was being used as a damn incubator, a breeder, some cumslut to stuff full of a whole spawn of eggs. 

The tentacle wriggled in pain deep inside his gut and tried straining its spawn into the man. The Slayer grimaced at the quickly mounting pain and began rubbing his member to try and loosen himself with arousal. 

The creature made a pleased noise, praising the man’s efforts to accept its spawn, and quickly bore down, forcing the spawn into the moaning mess that was the Slayer, who now had let go of his member in favor of clutching at the tentacles around him. 

He rolled his head back as the egg slid inside him, pushing his stomach out and pressing it against his armor. The pain of it pressing deeper and deeper inside him began to wane. Whatever lube the tentacle was producing seemed to numb his insides. 

As he recovered from the first pains, the tentacle wriggled inside him, causing him to break down into another fit of ecstasy. His climax began to mount and he orgasmed as the spawn was deposited. His own mess was dripping down his legs and cock. 

At the feeling of the Slayer going flaccid, more and more tentacles began swarming over his body, trapping his legs to the point where he could barely see them. They came in all shapes and sizes too. The one buried inside him was long, skinny, and smooth; the little ones playing with his nipples had little suction cups that pricked the tender flesh; the largest ones binding him were thick and slightly rough. Luckily, none of the agressive ones with spears on their tips had appeared... that would be... yeah no thanks.

He slightly laid back and the tentacles rushed to accommodate their breeder, sliding over each other to make a sort of makeshift support for his back. Slowly, his erection began returning; reaching for it, he was stopped by another egg slamming into him. The numbness in his torso did nothing for his abused, stretched hole. 

He whimpered and struggled, reaching between his legs he felt the spawn inside the tentacle. Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he carefully cradled the bottom of it and helped the tentacle push it up inside him. Tears streamed down his face as it finally slipped in him, and he fell backwards into his living backrest. A few velvety tentacles rushed over and gently wiped the tears off his face, praising him for his help by hugging him gently. One even began rubbing his back, giving him comforting pats of encouragement every now and then. 

The numbness worked so well he almost didn’t feel the tentacle depositing second deep inside him. There was a brief pause in the orgy as the man caught his breath and began to undo a few clasps for the rest of his armor, prying off his breastplate and any other armor on his chest. He wanted to see and feel his now doubly bulging stomach. The more he felt the bulge he began to wander exactly what the tentacles were putting inside him, of course, it was too late to do anything now. There were definitely two separate eggs he could feel them as he ran his hands over the bump but from just looking you’d never realize. 

As he studied the bump, the tentacles around him rushed in to pleasure the man. A few slick tentacles began massaging his cock, twisting together to make a makeshift hole for him to fuck. He gladly, albeit weakly, thrust into them. After only a few thrusts the now familiar buildup was almost ready to spill over. Before he could finish, his energy ran too low. He wasn’t sure how long he could last bucking on a normal day with his legs covered in hundreds of tentacles wrapped around him, let alone with not one but two eggs deep within him. 

The tentacles rushed in to please him. The ones around his legs tightened and artificially moved his hips into the hole, while the ones forming the hole thrusted down into his cock. Needless to say, he was having a wonderful time. In a sort of game, he tried his hardest to resist the tightening in his stomach, teasing the hardworking tentacles. Perhaps, he considered, it was a bit of an asshole move, but he wanted these demon to work for his cum. The tentacles gladly took up the challenge, picking up the pace until the Slayer was forced to give into them. A hot jet of the sticky substance splattered any tentacles lucky enough to be on its receiving end. They slid over each other, slick with cum, lube, and their own arousal. 

Just as he began enjoying himself, yet another orb of spawn began pressing itself against his tired body. He shook his head and attempted to squirm away. With whatever they were putting inside him he decided two was plenty. 

The tentacles were confused. Their loving, loyal breeder all the sudden resisting them. Impregnation on a breeder was always stressful. The fear of angering the Slayer battled with their own urge to release their spawn. 

The large tentacle wrapped around his midsection made a decision for its brethren, forcing the Slayer backwards onto the floor and lifting his ass in the air. The tentacles that made up his back rest quickly moved out of the way, letting him slam on the cold ground. Two strong tentacles twisted around his thighs and claves, pushing his legs up into the air. 

He was completely fucked. 

All he could move was his head and shoulders which didn’t do him much good considering where the action was going on. After the repositioning, the pain he felt began to intensify. 

He wanted to struggle and shred every tentacle touching him, but he didn’t want the four foot long tentacle inside him to get too afraid and spear him. Waiting, as much as he hated to admit it, was the best option. 

The orb slammed into him; the tentacle was trying to be quick but was only causing the Slayer more pain. It tried again and again in a more frenzied panic, all while the the Slayer gritted his teeth and tried not to scream. 

Sitting up as much as he could, the Slayer grabbed his cock and began rubbing its sensitive head, anything to get his hell over with. 

The tentacle inside him gave up and withdrew as fast as it could, but before it could disappear into a hole in the ground the Slayer sliced it clean in half with a kick of his boot. The entire crater erupted into chaos. As tentacles tried slipping into the ground the Slayer was cutting them down with his bare hands. At the end the Slayer was sitting down breathing heavily in a puddle of blood and severed tentacles. He had made extra sure to kill the largest one that had wrapped around his midsection and pushed him into the floor.

He struggled to his feet, clutching his stomach, and began gathering up his armor. Warm goo dripped down his legs at every step. He didn’t feel violated as much as annoyed that he let a demon take advantage of him. He pressed his stomach down to fit his small, albeit annoying, belly into his armor and a gush of water ran down his legs and it gave him a wonderful idea. 

He waddled around he room till he found the nearest ammo crate and sat down right beside it, pushing his belly into the corner of the box. His legs instinctively tightened around the box as more of the goo gushed down his legs. His torso was still numb so he had to feel around with his hands to find the eggs. Using the corner of the box, he began pushing and massaging the first egg down; then, the second until both of them were sitting right inside his entrance. He bore down on them, groaning and shaking until the first one came tumbling out. 

The second one was more stubborn. He finally was able to force it out with the last of the hot sticky goo that had been put inside him. 

Picking both almost perfectly round eggs up, he flopped down on the floor with his back against the crate, rolling them around in his hands. His asshole was throbbing with pain and dripping like a leaky faucet. In a way, he sort of missed the velvety tentacles that attended to his every need; a hug from one of them wouldn’t hurt right now. 

He began the long process of putting his armor back together, but before he attached the crotch piece, he washed off his privates with water from a canteen he kept on the belt. The little bit of aftercare helped him recover and gather his thoughts a bit.

Picking the eggs up, he felt suspicious of them as he held them in his hands. They obviously weren’t incubated so they posed no real threat now that they were outside of him. Still they made him uneasy and he couldn’t help but wander what would have happened if he carried them to term. 

He booted up a handheld codex he also kept in his tool belt and read through the tentacles’ list of information. His eyes immediately went to a passage he hadn’t bothered to read that said in bold lettering: “Do not copulate with tentacles. Several hell knights that were captured, put in the same enclosure, and copulated quite often with the tentacles were later found exploded from the force of the eggs hatching inside them-” The passage read on about how Samuel Hayden raised a fuss about losing hell knights and moved the remaining ones into his private quarters for close examination. 

He closed the codex and stuffed it into his tool belt, thoroughly disturbed by whatever the hell he had just read and what had happened. 

Hopefully he’d get to blow this henti haven of a gore nest up and make all the tentacles pay for their shit. Despite his suit still reeking of an orgy, he took his shotgun out of the pocket dimension in his belt and headed deeper into the nest, shooting anything that looked remotely like a tentacle.

**Author's Note:**

> Even tho this is orphaned due to the fact I don’t wanna be known for Doom henti I’ll still check back often and read the comments


End file.
